


The Child's Figure is too Deep within the Snow

by Lius_Ennui



Series: Dream SMP Chaos/Power Hungry AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alcohol Addictions, Angst, Dream unofficially adopted Tommyinnit, Drunk Sapnap, Edgy Wilbur, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Good Sibling Wilbur Soot, He’s a jerk like I said, Hurt/Comfort, I headcanon that Techno has an accent, ITS A CONCEPT PEOPLE, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, I’ll end up adding more tags cause I usually forget things, I’m shipping the SMP characters not the real people, Kinda, LETSSS GOOO, Lima Syndrome, Night Terrors, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Only morally okay characters are Techno and Tommy, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quackity and Karl are adrenaline junkies, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, SBI Family Dynamic, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Stimming, Stockholm Syndrome, Techno and Wilbur and Dream are all 24, The tags are where I ramble you can’t stop me, Tommy is short in this, Tommy looks a bit like Oliver from Vocaloid basically, Tommy refers to Dream as ‘Admin’ as a replacement for ‘dad’, Tommy thinks like a 10 year old, Tommyinnit has two fathers and he’s okay with that, Trauma, When they die they respawn guys, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, Wilbur casually tortures respawning souls, Wilbur is stuck somewhere in between spectator and creative mode basically, Yandere Sapnap, You Have Been Warned, basically everyone in this is fucked up in one way or another, but covers it up using formal speech, but it can be a different type of respawn, dadboyhalo, dream smp au, he can hide his horns, hes like 5’8, read the tags, real life minecraft au, sbi family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lius_Ennui/pseuds/Lius_Ennui
Summary: Technoblade is told to watch Tommy for a few days.He soon realizes that he’s not himself.Far from it, actually
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP Chaos/Power Hungry AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104287
Comments: 125
Kudos: 869





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: referenced dehumanization, starvation and abuse
> 
> I worked on this one chapter for a 2 weeks- fuck you writers block
> 
> As an adoptee myself I have no problem in thinking you can have an adoptive and biological parent and still see both as your parents. Especially if they’re still constant and present in your life. Though I’m not that type of case. And others may have a different opinion.

Technoblade wasn't one for uninvited visitors, in fact, he disliked them quite a lot. They were loud, messed up his peace and _hosting_ them? He hated that too. Like why would he, Technoblade, give resources to someone who isn't even staying for a day?

It was annoying with everyone who needed fucking help coming to him. They needed help because they tried to pick a fight with something that they couldn’t handle. Like a wither, or doing stupid challenges like fighting fifty zombies without armor. All that none-sense.

He did however, have some exceptions. Like...his family.

Philza was his father. He and Techno get along, very, very well. In fact, he looks forward for when his old man comes to visit. The man was chill and didn't come barging in like many of the other's on the server did. Techno also supposes he likes his old man for his gold he carries around but that's the Piglin in him talking.

Another was Wilbur- Ghostbur, same being. The son of a bitch, he couldn't really get rid of his brother. He was ‘blessed’ by the ‘god’ of the server after all. Which meant he physically couldn’t stab him. If anything, he liked the unstable man's dry sense of humor and witty comments about life. His twin was great, just annoying sometimes, but he supposes it just adds to his weird charm.

Tommy is his youngest brother who he's...okay with when he visited. His brother is usually so annoying and loud. But when he wasn't, it was nice. The boy hadn't come and visited him in several months though. So he couldn’t really make a fair judgment.

Dream was another visitor that he wasn't bothered with. He was probably one of the most sane on the server if he was being honest... Okay- that's a stretch. He's one of the few people that...isn't consumed totally with the thought of trophies, blood and proving you're the strongest on the server. (At least, not the way most people did it.)

So when Dream had come to him at 10 P.M. with a small, frail, Tommy in his arms, telling him to look after the boy for three days, he begrudgingly accepted. 

Tommy was currently sitting in the couch quietly, mumbling to himself and twiddling with his thumbs. He looked... _dreadful_ to say the least. 

He no longer wore his signature white and red shirt, instead he wore a long sleeved dress shirt with some black shorts that went to his mid thighs. He then was wearing a long green sailor coat, which was a bit big on him. He wore a compass on his neck as well as a black collar adorned with a silver ring. He could tell how battered and beat his little brother was.

The boy also seemed to have multiple injuries. Tommy's left ankle and his right thigh were covered in bandages. The boy also had multiple scars _that weren't there before._ His eyes had dark spots underneath them, and he was awfully pale.

The younger hasn't said anything since stepping into his house and he didn't know why. Maybe it was one of those quieter times. Where his brother just was quiet for a day or two.

He didn't really know, wasn't that close with him. Technoblade didn't know all that much about the two youngest in their family if he was being honest. At least, not like how he was with Wilbur.

So, the man pushed it aside and got out some bread and water from the chest. "If you need anything, I'll be making potions." Techno said calmly, and put the cup and warm piece of bread on the table in front of him. The pink haired Piglin hybrid then climbed down the ladder with a lantern.

Hours past as Techno worked and Tommy hadn't done a single thing. He was still sitting on the couch, playing with his sleeves and thumbs. His eyes weren't on the ground though, it was on the food. Admin hadn't fed him in three days, and it was getting to him.

Tommy wanted nothing more but to grab and gobble that bread down. But...he had to ask for it and he didn't feel like talking. He was...too tired...So tired in fact, that boy hadn't even really registered that he was in a safe space. In big brother Techie's house. 

Soon however, he fell asleep curled up in the couch.

Technoblade had been working on the second batch of some regeneration potions when a large yell was emitted. His ears twitched up, hearing the sound.

He immediately grabbed the lantern and rushed up the ladder, putting the metal handle of the lantern in his mouth. He climbed up quickly, grabbing the sword from his side and unsheathing it from its case.

But when he stood in a offensive stance and looked around the room, nothing was there. Techno sighed and put the lantern down on the table. Techno noticed that the bread and water was untouched and confused him, Tommy always has a big appetite.

He observed around the room and spotted Tommy under a small table near the door, just big enough to fit a rocking boy under it. The man sighed, and walked over to Tommy. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he knew that something must have happened.

He remembered that they all decided to sleep together in the same room as kids. Tubbo and Tommy shared a bed while Wilbur and himself slept close but by themselves. Each of them were prone to night terrors, and would comfort eachother when they shot up, sweating, and screaming from the horror.

Technoblade wasn't particularly _good_ at comforting. That was Wilbur's job but he'd be lying if he said he didn't do his fair share of it.

So he tried to remember and copy what he did when he was a child. "Tommy." He said gently, crouching in front of the rocking boy. He was mumbling, crying and face red, his hands scratching at his arms furiously.

Tommy didn't respond, and just continued to rock, so the older ever so gently grabbed the boy's wrists tight.

Tommy panicked, crying out and trying to get his hands free, shuffling his weak body with all his might in twists and turns. However the pink haired man wouldn't let up, and simply tightened his hold.

Soon, the younger gave up, taking the hint and simply put his face in his knees. He as calming down.

"Hey Big Man." He said gently as he saw Tommy reveal his face just slightly after a few moments. "It's okay. No need to be scared." His voice was calm and soothing (trying to be careful as to not say anything wrong). 

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Tommy's mind seemed to register that, he was okay. He opened his mouth, as to speak but nothing came out. His mind didn't know what to say.

Techno understood, it happened from time to time after a nightmare. It happened to all of them as kids. Tommy sniffled lightly as Techno retracted his hand’s and got up. The boy didn't seem to like that, and held into the man's cloak tightly- desperately.

Technoblade couldn't help but sigh gently. "I'm going to go get something. I'll be back, okay?" He stared at Tommy with hard but caring eyes, and it seemed he believed him, and let go of his cloak.

Tommy watched as Technoblade went to the living room table and grabbed the bread and water. He subconsciously started to rock again, as he concentrated on trying to not scratch his skin raw.

He missed Admin, he kept him safe from the monsters, and would hug him when he had a nightmare. He'd give him butterfly kisses all over his face and whisper comforting words in his ear. 

Even if he was the cause of all those nightmares.

Techno came back quickly, like he never disappeared. The pink haired hybrid knelt down again and offered the bread. Tommy looked at the bread, eyes wide. (Oh- he was so hungry.)

He didn't grab it though, wasn't allowed, Admin said that, 'if it's offered you eat it from hand like the animal you are.' So he opened his mouth and waited for it to be offered to him.

Technoblade looked at him, a bit surprised, before his face went back to that unamused expression. The man ripped a small piece of bread from the loaf and put it in front of the younger's face.

Tommy grabbed the bread out of the man's hand with his mouth. Like a damn animal. Techno continued to hand feed Tommy. Whenever he dragged a piece of bread back towards him slightly to adjust his posture, the boy’s eyes widened. He’d rock his body forward, chasing for the bread. Like he was scared of it getting taken away. So he tried not to drag the piece of bread towards himself unless absolutely necessary.

Technoblade fed the last piece of bread to the younger before giving him the water cup. Tommy blinked in confusion, and the hybrid groaned softly. “I’m not going to hand feed you water.” He snorted, almost chuckled really, out. Tommy nodded in understanding, before sipping the liquid.

The blond usually drank himself, but what confused him was he couldn’t drink in a cup, at least with Admin. It was usually a water bucket with a spoon that he drank with.

“T-Thank you...” Tommy smiled, finally able to utter words. The older sighed, and nodded. “No problem Tommy...would you...like to talk about it?” The man was now sitting criss-cross in front of the younger.

Tommy instantly shook his head, eyes wide and body tense. Techno understood, so he nodded, it was normal. “That’s alright. Let’s get you back to bed okay?” He suggested. 

Tommy nodded, and followed him to the couch. Slowly crawling from under the table, and standing. Albeit shakily. Technoblade saw him struggling, so he offered his two hands, ones that Tommy took instantly.

The pink haired man then slowly guided Tommy to the couch and helped him lay down. He grabbed a small blanket from under the table and gave it to the younger. Tommy instantly curled up with it and Technoblade gave the younger’s back a small pat. “Sleep okay? I’ll be right here.” He assured.

Tommy nodded, snuggling his face in the pillow that supported his head. “Thanks Techie...” The younger smiled, using the nickname he gave him when he was little. Techno smiled gently at that for the first time since the ordeal. “You’re welcome Bubba.”

The man then sat in the chair in front of the fireplace and sighed. Looking up at the roof, and let his mind wonder...

What the fuck did Dream do to the boy- to his brother- for the last three fucking months?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below. They make me happy.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed
> 
> Sorry if there’s mistakes. I tried to catch them all but I’m tired


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur ends up looking after Tommy while Techno goes to do trades with Quackity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What my [Edgy Ghostbur](https://www.instagram.com/p/CJ9aLumAxBv/) looks like. (Second slide)
> 
> Yes I drew it 
> 
> My art Insecurities be like:
> 
> TW for this chapter: implied abuse, alcohol abuse, abusive parenting, small panic attack

Technoblade had stared at the ceiling for the whole night. The voices in his head saying, yelling, whispering to him as he thought.

Some said that Tommy was just being a big baby, a brat, and a child. Some said not to worry about it, that he was fine. While others said that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

Techno can at least conclude that Tommy had been denied food. His appearance was enough to prove that. He was skinny and underweight, not severely but enough to cause for concern. 

The way the boy ate the bread vigorously, or whimpered when he pulled it closer to himself. Even if it was just a second. Which was a hurt to see. The fact that he had been denied food so long that he became visibly _worried_ when something as small as a piece of bread, was taken away.

What snapped the Piglin hybrid out of his thoughts was a small voice calling his name. "Techno?"

He turned around to see Tommy sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "Hello." Techno said, getting up, before walking towards him. He didn't miss the way Tommy shrank back, tensed up, bowed his head, and gripped into the wool blanket Techno had given him last night. Sighing, he looked at the blond for a second before speaking.

"You hungry?" He asked gently, walking to the cabin's kitchen. The pink haired man waited for a response, and when he didn't get one, he sighed again. "Tommy, it's okay, you can say yes. Or no. It's fine." He forced a smile, and Tommy's body became less tense. The boy thought about it more, before nodding slightly. "Yeah...M' Hungry." Tommy let out gently. He felt terrible, here he was, being a _nuisance_ in Techno's house by wanting things.

The words _”You're selfish Tommy."_ Rang in his head. Admin told him it when he'd mess up. Like not cleaning the house before he came back, or asking to go outside again after already being allowed.

He felt a hand gently land on his shoulder. It made him flinch, tensing up. The older noticed and retracted it. "Relax Tommy, you're fine. It's okay Bubba." Technoblade assured and let the younger slowly turn to him from the back of the couch.

The older had some water in a glass in his hand and he gently gave it to Tommy. The younger bit his lip again, and Techno sighed. "What is it Toms?" 

"Can I...have a spoon. Please?" The blond asked and the older nodded, quickly going to the kitchen and returning with a spoon. "Thank you." Tommy smiled, grabbing the spoon gently before scooping some water in the dip. 

"I'll go make some boiled potatoes." Technoblade commented.

Tommy was almost done with the water when he smelled the potatoes. He wondered if he could watch. Admin let him watch sometimes when he was a good boy! Has he been good though? I mean, he was making warm food so he supposed he was.

But...what if he was wrong? What if he hasn't been good. What if it's just a test? But Techno wouldn't hurt him like that...right? He was big older brother Techie. He wouldn't...really...

He wiped his blond bangs that hung on his left away from completely covering his eyes before getting up. Poor thing couldn't walk well but he trudged towards the kitchen anyway.

Admin usually picked him up a lot, carried him around in his arms. He liked it, it felt safe and warm and he got to cuddle with him. But it was also scary...like when he gets in trouble. He could still walk, but he stumbled a lot and walked slow. He didn't mind though. 

Tommy made it to the counter, and stood beside his big brother, watching the potatoes boil. He smiled slightly, the warmth of the oven felt good in the chilled snow land. Even if he's been living in one for the past few months.

Techno seemed to notice him, but didn't say anything. The man grabbed a towel and opened the pot, revealing five potatoes in hot water. He grabbed some salt and sprinkled it into the pot before closing the it again.

The boy next to him had his eyes wide, like he had never seen a potato getting boiled. But he concluded that was probably due to the fact that he was deprived of food.

He wondered...did Dream really hurt his brother? It's a possibility that Tommy himself had gotten into some mess, but highly unlikely. It's also a possibility that Dream was the cause of that mess. He didn't know, he wanted to ask Tommy about it, but the boy was fragile now. If he asked that could lead to a panic attack and he _wasn't_ equipped for those. 

Soon the potatoes were done and he turned off the oven. "Tommy." Techno said, grabbing a bowl. The boy looked up at him, tilting his head. "Yes?"

"I...have to go out. I have to trade with Quackity. Would you like to come?" The man asked gently, handing a potato in a smaller second bowl over to the younger. Tommy stared at it, his hands fidgeting at his sides, desperate to grab it.

But he couldn't- Wouldn't. He promised to be a good boy for Admin, even if he hasn't really been one so far.

Techno looked at him, putting the bowl down. "You can grab it you know." He said softly, and Tommy shook his head. "Uh nuh...Can't. Can't go outside n' can't grab it from you." He explained, his hand coming to his mouth as he bit his thumb nail.

"Okay...that's fine. Just know you can have it. As for going with me...Probably for the best anyway." Techno responded, due to the fact that Tommy was obviously weak. And would probably end up being a hindrance if he brought him along. Techno grabbed a potato and his communicator and started to text Wilbur.

**Technoblade: Come watch Tommy.**

**Ghostbur: Rude much?**

**Technoblade: Come watch him, I have shit to do and I can't bring him with me.**

**Ghostbur: Wait- Why?**

**Technoblade: I don't know, all I know is that Dream fucked him up. Just come here and watch your fucking brother.**

**Ghostbur: No.**

**Technoblade: Wilbur, I swear, come over here or else I'll call Father.**

**Ghostbur: WOOOWW- Jeez okay. I'm coming.**

Technoblade sighed, and looked over at Tommy, he had picked up the bowl with the single potato in it. He was relieved to say the least. He had walked back to the couch, eating it quickly. 

“Hey Bubba, Ghostbur is going to come over and watch you.” Techno smiled, and walked to stand in front of the boy. Tommy was quick to smile, putting the bowl in his lap and moving his left arm back in forth close to his chest excitedly.

“Really? W-Wilby’s coming?!” Tommy smiled wide, moving his hand a little faster before stopping. 

“Yes, Wilbur’s coming. He should be here soon.” The older said gently before moving to the front of the living room where the basement ladder was kept. “I’m going to get ready. Behave yourself and don’t be too afraid to get more food if you want.” He explained before putting the potato he had grabbed in his mouth and going down the ladder.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Tommy flinched when he heard it. Biting his lip, he peered over and saw Wilbur at the window, smiling wide. Tommy was about to get up when he heard Techno coming up the ladder. He had a satchel with him and the boy supposed it was for his journey to L’manberg.

The oldest of all three opened the door, looking at a smirking Ghostbur. “Hey dumbass.” Wilbur chuckled and Techno closed the door when the ghost walked in. “Hey maniac.” Techno responded. 

“Wilby!” Tommy yelled excitedly, and the ghost grinned as he came up to the younger. Tommy was quick to stand up on shaky legs, smiling wide. “Hey Bubba. Long time eh?” The ghost’s voice echoed, and he ruffled the younger’s hair gently. 

It made the younger do the little fist fidget, before hugging the man. Blue getting on his shirt. Admin hadn’t let him see his family in so long. He missed Wilby, he always kept him company when Admin left. Soon after a few weeks though, he ordered that Wilbur wasn’t allowed to visit anymore without permission. Tommy didn’t like that but never said anything.

“Okay Bubba, let go now.” Wilbur smiled, and Tommy tightened his hold before he let go, the blue soon disappearing. “Missed you.” The youngest mumbled and Wilbur sighed. “Me too Big Man.” 

Techno gave Ghostbur a shoulder pat, grumbling out a, “Thank you.” Wilbur looked at him, empty eyes emotionless but also kind in shape. (If that...makes sense.) “No problem you pig. Just be back before dawn yeah?” He commented and the oldest snorted, chuckling lightly. “Sure thing. But if I recall you’re also a Piglin Hybrid.”

“You got most of the Piglin genes. I only got the ears, and Tommy only got slightly sharper bottom canines.” Wilbur argued. Their mother was half Piglin and Technoblade just so happened to get most of the genes. Techno grumbled, making a small chuff before opening the door. “Yeah, Yeah whatever. Anyways, bye you two.” He then closed the door.

Tommy smiled, looking up at Wilbur with big eyes. “How about we do something hm? Like bake some cookies.” The man suggested. Tommy nodded instantly. “Okay!” He giggled and Wilbur couldn’t help but sigh.

Techno was right...Dream really did fuck him up.

When Technoblade made it to where Quackity and him were supposedly meet, Quackity wasn’t there. He groaned in annoyance, his warmer clothing making him hot. But he didn’t sweat, a thing he picked up from Mom. As pigs, don’t sweat, thank goodness.

He waited, and waited damn it, Quackity was always late. It wasn’t until a few minutes later that Sapnap came trudging along with BBH. The demon was guiding his drunk son, who was carrying a wine bottle, towards the main path. Where Techno was. He hoped that they wouldn’t notice him though.

“Oh! Techno!” Bad smiled, and the pink haired man just stared. “We just got back from fighting some armored skeletons!” He exclaimed, the five skeletons skulls on his belt was an indication of that. “My boy here did so well, so I gifted him a treat.”

He was referring to Sapnap, his adopted son. Techno raised his brow. “Isn’t he 20? That’s underaged isn’t it?” He asked, and Bad grinned. “Nope! In the Badlands I can give him as much drinks as he wants as long as it’s from me. Been doin it ever since he was seven and now the dudes obsessed with it. Isn’t that right, Sapnap?”

Bad’s smile seemed weirdly gleeful as Sapnap nodded and put his head to rest on the demon’s shoulder. The boy’s cheeks were flushed red. “What are you doing here anyway?” Bad asked and Techno sighed. He did that a lot he’s finding out.

“I’m waiting for Quackity.”

There seemed to be a switch in Sapnap when someone said that name. The boy was quick to draw out his knife and point it at the Piglin hybrid, growling. His posture now straight in a defensive stance. “What do you want with him?” Techno’s eyes widened in surprise, but before he could do anything the demon in the group was quick to try and diffuse the situation.

“What do you fucking mean ‘waiting for him’?!” The youngest growled, grinding his teeth. Sapnap took a step forward, eyes dull. “Calm down Sap. He’s probably just here to trade. Like usual.” Bad reasoned but Sapnap still tried to lunge, but was stopped by his father. “No, your father is right...just here to trade potions.” Techno tried to reassure.

The boy still tried to lunge again, but Bad had his wrist that held the knife and his other arm that held the bottle. “Calm down. Or else I’ll fucking kill you in the cellar again.” The oldest of them threatened, growling, eyes full of anger and it seemed to have worked. The youngest seemed to think about it, before sighing. “F-Fuck.” Sapnap mumbled, lowering his arms before leaning all his weight on his father.

The demon was quick to ruffle his hair lovingly, before he helped the youngest up a bit. He turned around smiling nervously. “Sorry about that. He’s a little...crazy when it comes to his fiancés.” Bad explained and Techno nodded. “I can see that.” “But just threaten him with death in a cellar and you’re all good.” Bad smiled. 

“Good bye Techno! Hope everything goes well!” Bad said and then continued to walk with his son.

Techno watched as they left. After a few minutes, he was about to leave when two bodies jumped from the Nether Portal a few feet away. Laughing and holding bloodied bows. 

The two spotted Techno, quickly getting up and laughing. “Sorry we’re late! We were ghast hoping!” Quackity explained. Ghast hoping, was a game (played by idiots) where a ghast chased you in the Nether as you scale walls. “Yeah! Except it was with five ghasts! We almost died but we killed them!” Karl snickered, stomping his foot.

“Bruhhhh...” Was all Technoblade said in response. “Anyways, I have your potions, give me my shit.” The pink haired man got out five potions, giving them over. Karl grabbed them and smiled. “Thanks dude!” He exclaimed. Quackity grabbed two netherite ingots from his bag and gave them then to Techno.

“Y’all’s fiancé is weird.” Techno said. The two laughed nervously. Quackity rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah sorry...he’s...protective. We love him though.” Quackity explained and Karl nodded in agreement. “Anyway! Thank you again!” Karl grinned.

“Nothing to thank for...just business.”

And with that, Techno started the trek back home.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry!” Tommy cried, his hands covering his ears as he rocked back in fourth. His eyes streaming with tears. He was under the side door table again, and absolutely terrified.

Wilbur was kneeled in front of him, trying to calm him down. “It’s okay Bubba. It was an accident. I know you didn’t mean it. It’s okay, I’m not mad.” 

_I’m not mad..._

Admin said that a lot when he was. He’d say that to make him feel better before hurting him. “No, no, no, no!” The boy screamed. “Please! Please! I didn’t mean too! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Tommy cried. “Please don’t hurt me! Please no!”

Wilbur’s eye shape widened in surprise. Did...he really think he’d hurt him? 

It hurt him...the fact that Tommy thought that he would hurt him.

The crying was loud, mumbling and sniffles filling the room. The ghost tried to touch him, but Tommy would then scream bloody murder, telling him not to touch him. Telling him that he was sorry. Pleading that Wilbur wouldn’t cause him pain.

 _“Admin is the only one that loves you. Everyone else will hurt you.”_ Tommy remembered those words like there was no tomorrow. Admin would always say them, always whisper to him when he was sad or crying.

“Admin! Wan’ Admin!” Tommy blurted out, a small coughing fit started to happen and Wilbur groaned. He couldn’t do anything without making him cry more.

“Fuck it.” He said before grabbing Tommy, the other screaming, but that didn’t matter. He quickly wrapped him in his arms and hugged, shushing the boy gently. Telling him how it’s okay, that he wasn’t mad. He told him that everyone makes mistakes, that it’s fine.

He told him to remember the times where Phil forgave them when they broke things. To remember that he’s his brother and he’d never hurt him. That he loved him, that he’s here for him. Wilbur gave him small kisses on the head and face, rubbing his back gently. 

It seemed to have worked, because slowly, the crying died down. Instead of crying, coughing and yelling, was now quiet sobs and sniffling.

“Shhh Tommy. Wilby’s here, Wilby will keep you safe.” He smiled, and Tommy buried his face in the ghosts chest, still sobbing quietly. But he nodded, he believed it...for now.

When Techno got home, Wilbur and Tommy were still on the ground. However they moved more towards the couch, sitting next to it. 

Techno looked at his twin, Tommy in his arms. He was sleeping, shaking -trembling really- in Wilbur’s arms. He was confused, and stared at the ghost to try and get some answers. Wilbur sighed. The younger twin gestured his face towards the kitchen.

There was a bowl of cookie dough on the counter, and a broken plate in the floor. Which was enough clues to sum it up for Techno. He sighed, and nodded in understanding. They needed to have a talk with the boy.

Even if he didn’t want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked!
> 
> Please give me a comment- they make me happy
> 
> I wrote this instead of sleeping lmao  
> Sorry if there’s mistakes, it’s 12:24 am  
> Tell me if there are and I’ll try and correct them
> 
> Sorry if it seems rushed...
> 
>   
> Yandere Sapnap is a c o n c e p t
> 
> He’s basically a Yandere and a Yottadere in this story.  
> A Yottadere is a person who’s got a drinking problem  
> Yes I made Bad a jerk  
> And no he can’t get drunk. He’s a ✨demon✨
> 
> Edit just realized my autocorrect used ‘seller’ instead of ‘cellar’ FML


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy tells his big brothers what’s been happening for the past few months.
> 
> TW: mentions of abuse, taking away food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I drew what my Tommyinnit looks like](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKFk4L7gCbN/?igshid=u4vnkrb25d35)
> 
> He’s just a green Oliver basically  
> I just wanted to show y’all what he looks like ya know?

The two twins stared at each other, and Wilbur sighed. Techno moved towards the kitchen to clean up the plate. Before he could pick it up though, his brother interrupted him. "Don't bother." The ghost groaned, standing up with the child. "I'll get it. I'm the one that made him drop it." Wilbur carried the child to the Piglin hybrid and shoved him in his arms.

Technoblade chuffed, almost dropping Tommy, and looked at his twin with a scowl. "A warning next time maybe?" He asked, feeling awkward. He never held anyone in his life, and the fact that Wilbur shoved him in his arms just made him feel weird.

"Stop being a fucking baby." The ghost muttered, picking up the broken plate’s pieces. He found it amusing though, that his twin was struggling on how to hold their youngest. Technoblade kept trying to hold him like a puppy or kitten. He scrambled with Tommy in his arms, not knowing if he should use both or only one of his hands.

“I’m not, maniac."

"You are, dumbass." 

He put the pieces, in the trash before walking over and taking the child. Tommy stirred, mumbling something incoherent. Wilbur shushed him quickly, and let the younger hide his face in his neck. He rubbed his back gently and sighed. "This is how you hold a kid." Wilbur deadpanned and Techno snorted. "Just tell me what happened."

"Well, I was teasing him. You know how when we were younger I'd tell him how Tubbo would one day kill him? I said that and he freaked." He said nonchalantly. 

The oldest hummed, nodding. But he didn't really get it. Why would he believe something as crude as Tubbo hurting him like that? “We got to have a talk with Tommy soon. I can't keep walking on eggshells of what's okay or what makes him freak. I’m not equipped with handling things like that.” 

Ghostbur nodded in agreement, while he was used to calming everyone down, it was exhausting. "Well, it's better to try and talk with him now than later. I have shit to do and I can't just spend all my time listening to him blabber."

"Wow, you're so _sympathetic._ " 

"I know right? I'm the best big brother." 

"Sure."

"You're one to talk about sympathy, Techno." The man groaned in annoyance.

It's not like Wilbur didn't care, he did. However when he had his mind set on something he deemed more important, he focused on that on top of everything else. 

"Hey Tommy." Ghostbur said, trying to wake the child up, and put a hand on his back gently. A chill ran past the boy's spine, and he shivered. The ghost was cold, that's really all you could feel when you touched Wilbur.

The man slowly prodded Tommy awake, sighing when the boy finally groaned and unhid his face to look at him. "Techno and I would like to talk you. We would like to talk about your time with Dream." Wilbur smiled, and the blond bit his lip.

The youngest nodded, and looked at hands, they were shaking. "Okay..."

Techno sighed, and twitched his left ear at his brother, two times. Wilbur looked at him with a smirk and twitched his own left ear, once. The Piglin hybrid glared and flicked his ear twice again, glaring at his twin.

His twin rolled his eyes and flicked his right ear and then moved his right shoulder up and down once. "How does Dream treat you, Toms?" He asked. 

Tommy seemed to hesitate before he smiled gently. "Admin treats me great usually! He hugs me and tells me that everything's going to be okay. He lets me bake and, and sometimes when I'm good we go outside! He's like a second Dad!"

The kid seemed happy talking about the masked 'god' his hands shaking near his chest in fists. He seemed fond of him, even going as far as comparing Dream to 'Dad.' It made Techno annoyed, the fact that Tommy was comparing someone who obviously hurt him in some way, to Phil.

Tommy's hands soon stopped his little fidget, and his smile turned into a frown. "Sometimes though...sometimes he gets angry." The boy mumbled.

"And...what does he do when he's angry?" Wilbur asked, setting the child on the table. Tommy sighed, biting his lip and started to grip his arms tight.

"Take your time Tommy." Technoblade comforted, not trying to mask his accent. He supposed it may make his brother more comfortable. Wilbur grunted, shooting the man a teasing look as he ran his hands through the youngest hair. Techno sometimes wished he could actually stab him. But he guessed a hard stare, three blinks, and two flicks of both ears was enough.

Ghostbur pouted, blinking twice and then crossing his fingers.

It was their way of saying: **"You're a fucking bitch, Wilbur."** and **”I'm sorry."**

Tommy was still debating, his breathing getting a little heavy before he started talking again. "He tells me mean t-things sometimes...l-like how Tubbo w-wants to kill me b-because he hates me...or how I'm useless...and worthless." The boy's voice was a shaky. "H-He also sometimes d-doesn't feed me..." The boy mumbled and the twin's eyes were on him again.

"So-metimes when I get food w-without asking...he t-takes it away." He admitted. "But it's my fault anyway. If I-I had just asked then h-he wouldn't have to do that." Tommy smiled, his hands started to shake more however. Being a dead give away to his actual feelings.

"Then sometimes, A-Admin would hit me..." The boy put his hands in his lap between his legs, trying to stop the trembling. "It's all my fault...I s-shouldn't...have pushed h-him that far...Shouldn’t have disobeyed." The boy sniffled, tears filling his eyes. "It's all..my f-fault.." He cried silently. _"All...my fault..."_

Techno couldn’t help but growl, he was annoyed, **angry** really, that anyone would hurt his brother like that. How dare Dream do that? Tommy wasn’t any better than anyone else on the server, annoying sure, but not nearly as bad as someone like...Schlatt. What could he have possibly done to deserve that type of treatment?

Ghostbur wasn’t any better. His fists were shaking. Tommy was annoying sometimes, but that doesn’t call for someone to literally torture someone. Let alone his brother. Dream had _broken_ the boy, he had torn him down. Dream was just like the rest on the server, he should know, but he never new he’d drop down to this level...Hurting a fucking child.

They were snapped out of his thoughts when they heard sobbing.

Wilbur and Techno looked at each other before they advanced towards their youngest. "It's not your fault, Toms." Ghostbur smiled, and pet his head gently. Techno just rubbed the younger's back. "Yeah Bubba, not your fault. Besides you're safe with us now. We won't let you go back." He assured and Tommy sniffled, rubbing his eyes but continued to cry.

"Also, Tubbo doesn't hate you. Far from it actually, he misses you." The ghost smiled. "Every time someone mentions you, Tubbo gets a bit excited or sad. Schlatt doesn't really like it though." He laughed. "But yes, Technoblade's right, we won't let you go back."

But...Tommy wanted to go back...but also wanted to stay with his brothers. Wilby and Techie haven't been mean to him at all...haven't yelled at him, or hurt him, or tell him that he's a dumb animal. He could always go visit Dream yeah? Yeah, he would stay with his brothers.

"Okay...M' can stay." Tommy smiled, sniffling. He then hugged Technoblade suddenly. He turned around and wrapped his arms around his neck. Techno gasped in surprise, shoulders becoming tense, ears lowering. "Thanks Techie..." Tommy smiled. The oldest looked at his twin for guidance but the man paid no mind. He simply smiled and flicked his wrist for the older to make a move.

The pink haired man sighed, and placed a hand on the blond's back, and gave a small smile. "You're welcome Toms." He chuckled lightly, his shoulders relaxing just a bit.

"And thank you! Wilby!" Tommy then went to hug the ghost, shivering slightly at how cold. "Welcome." He smiled, hugging him back. 

Tommy soon let go, and sat back on the table, his tears had died down. "W-Wait, A-Admin's coming tomorrow." He mumbled and Technoblade nodded. "He is, but we'll protect you the best we can." And Wilbur nodded in agreement. 

Ghostbur soon had to go, saying something about how he was going to watch a playful duel between Fundy and Ranboo. He wasn't going there to cheer his son on, no, he was going to watch someone get brutally killed. And after they die, he's going to go and haunt them as they re-spawn. 

It has been his hobby ever since he was turned into a ghost. With so much every-day-deaths he might as well put his power of being able to travel to the dimension of re-spawning to good use.

And to that, Technoblade would have to say, "Kudos, sounds fucked up."

Technoblade was making potions to trade with Quackity again tomorrow. The son of the bitch always needed so much. But he was getting things out of it, so he supposes it wasn't so bad.

Someone came behind him, and tapped his shoulder. Techno's ears flicked up, and he turned around quickly with his sword sheathed. The figure flinched at the sudden action, biting his lip.

The man stared and saw that it was just Tommy.

“Oh, it's you..." The man put his sword back. "Sorry." He apologized.

There was an awkward silence before Tommy spoke. "C-Can I ask you a question?" He asked. Questions weren't always welcomed. Sometimes Admin would scold him for not knowing, or forgetting things.

The man nodded, turning back to sit and do his work. "Sure you can Toms." He answered and Tommy perked up. "What ever did happened to Dad?" The boy asked. He hasn't seen Phil in a while...A month after Wilbur died, he went bounty hunting and never saw him since.

Techno hummed, finishing the last batch of potions before answering. "Father's been out there, lookin for gold. Bounty hunting and such." The man said. "He's been here a few times though, stopping by." He smiled, thinking about his Father always made him a bit happy.

Philza was a chrysophilist, a lover of gold. He loved it so much, that he was willing to kill Wilbur for it. Which Techno laughed at sometimes. Their old man met their mother that way, the two were bounty hunters with the promised reward of gold and ended up falling in love after working together.

"Oh...Well...has he had any big bounty lately?" Tommy asked, snapping Techno out of his thoughts. “Ah, yeah. A month ago, he landed about thirty blocks! All for defeating a wither with a stick and without armor." Techno laughed, and turned to face Tommy. Who had a small frown on his face.

“Hey, what’s up? Did I say something wrong?” The Piglin hybrid asked and Tommy shook his head. He was feeling a bit...lonely he guessed. Their Dad hasn't visited him in so long. He understood that Techno...was his favorite. But that shouldn't stop him from visiting. Did he forget about him? 

Nonsense, he wouldn't.

“It’s just I haven’t seen Dad in a long time.” He smiled nervously. “But understandable! He really likes that gold of his.” The boy sighed.

Techno looked at his littlest brother, and slowly put his hands on his shoulders. Tommy flinched, eyes widening as he bit his lip. “What’s the matter?” He asked, and Tommy shook his head. “Techie, you wouldn’t understand. It’s okay! Promise!” The boy said gently.

The eldest raised a brow before sighing. “Right...We’ll talk about it later. Let’s go make something to eat yeah? I’m hungry.” He suggested and the boy nodded. “Okay!” 

Slowly, Techno helped the boy up the ladder, and helped to guide him to the kitchen. “What do you want?” He asked and if the boy had ears like his, he wouldn’t doubt that he would have flicked them at that moment.

“You choose.” Tommy smiled nervously, and Techno sighed. “Let’s make some carrot stew.” He smiled, and the boy nodded. “Alright.”

Techno let the boy cut the carrots, though it took a bit of preparation. He’d get all tense or scared whenever he did something wrong. But the eldest was quick to tell him that it was alright. It was a bit heartwarming to see the boy smile and brighten up whenever he told him that he did it right.

Techno heard a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes, it was probably Wilbur, Ghostbur- same being. “I’ll be back Tommy. Just be careful.” He told the boy before walking to the front.

The man grabbed the handle of the door and swung it open. “Wilbur.” He sighed, eyes closed. When he opened his eyes however and looked at who was actually, he internally regretted opening the board on hinges. His eyes widened in surprise.

“Dream. You’ve come...early.” He frowned, eyes looking at the man’s white face mask. “I have come early.” The masked man said, fondness in his voice. 

**_“To retrieve my little one.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so insecure about my writing. So I hoped you enjoyed  
> Also could you give me some serotonin and comment your thoughts?
> 
> I love Techno’s and Wilbur’s relationship in this so much
> 
> I always write long ass chapters, I’m sorry pfffffft (2000 words is long for me to type okay-)
> 
> I want to do character oneshots/short stories. I already made a Wilbur-centric one! It doesn’t have to be SBI either. I have plans for every character as a power hungry/chaotic/fucked up mess. So tell me which character and I’ll try and do it!
> 
> 6 months I’ve been into this fandom- six fucking months- I’m too deep into this rabbit hole ain’t I?
> 
> Edit: Do I feel an angst fic coming from Tommy’s new video? (Natural disasters)
> 
> Yes 
> 
> I hate my brain


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream takes Tommy back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Wilbur torturing Ranboo, blood
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Dream thinks of Tommy as his fucking _son_ so don’t make it fucking weird okay? Please? He’s only 24 physically but his soul is like 34 (still young). But nobody knows this.
> 
> Probably the second to final chapter of this story
> 
> Another note lol: In this AU, all the guests are canon. It just gives me some more room to work with lmao. Also Wilbur can sense when someone’s about to die.

"So, where is he? Tommy." Dream asked, leaning on the door frame. Techno's ears twitch, fuck. What was he supposed to say even? Tommy was still in the kitchen, completely obvious.

Damn it Ghostbur, why did you have to go? If Wilbur was here, he could signal him to get Tommy and run. All he could do now is either give the boy to the 'god' or fight for him. "Sorry Dream. But I don't think Tommy would like to come back." The Piglin hybrid said, flicking an ear.

Dream looked at him, grumbling some curse words before sighing. "Tommy, what did you fucking say?" The man yelled, and started to try and get in. Techno couldn't help but twist his ears slightly back at the noise.

Next thing he heard though, was a something dropping, he supposed it was the knife Tommy had. "A-Admin..." Tommy's weak voice gasped, and Techno pushed Dream from the door way. “Just stay in there Tommy.” The pink haired man said.

"He's not coming back to you, Dream." The pink haired man said, stepping outside and shutting the door behind him. The blonde chuckled, sighing as he got out his axe. "Well, it looks like I'll be butchering pig tonight." Techno couldn't help but chuff, the cold atmosphere making his breath into vapor. 

"We'll see who's going to get butchered." Techno responded, getting out his sword and crossbow.

There was a brief noise of slush before the two were at each other's throats.

Tommy watched as Techno closed the door behind him, his heart racing. He swiftly moved towards the window, and saw the two fighting. Dream had the axe to Techno's neck while Techno had his sword to his heart. He bit his lip, as he watched. Techno turned, twisting his body weight to take the pressure off of his neck.

Dream then rushed towards him again, sliding to the ground to hit one of the Piglin hybrids legs. However Techno dodged, only getting a minor cut as a result. The boy couldn't watch anymore though, he didn't want Techno to loose.

So Tommy quickly hid under the table. He started whimpering and shaking and rocking back and fourth. Admin came to get him...he was angry. He wasn't supposed to tell, he wasn't. Why did he tell? He was stupid. Stupid.

He hid his face in his knees. The words _"Stupid," "Useless"_ and _”Techno please win"_ rang in his head. He didn't want to go back. No, not now, not when he got to see his brothers.

That's when it hit him...Wilby! 

The boy quickly looked for Techno's communicator, crawling from under the table. He looked for it quickly, his weak legs moving faster than usual thanks to the adrenaline. The device wasn't in the living room or bathroom. So he looked in the kitchen, where he found it on top of the fridge. 

Without thinking, he quickly climbed the counter smiling to himself he he grabbed it by the antenna. When he grabbed it though, he fell down to the floor. It didn't matter, though, he got it. With shaky hands, he quickly turned it on. Tommy stared at it for a moment, trying to remember how to use the thing. But then it clicked.

Tommy quickly typed a message to Wilbur: 

**Technoblade: Wilby! Wilby! Techno needs help! Help help!**

He was panicking. Then suddenly, the door swung open. A cold breeze filled the cabin and he froze in his spot.

"Aww, does Ranboo not _fucking remember_ anything?" Ghostbur teased a trembling Ranboo. He currently was shaking quietly his head having a massive wound. It was bleeding blue instead of red. "You really thought you could defeat my boy?" He snickered, putting his hands on the trembling figure’s shoulders.

During the duel, Fundy had killed the man with an axe to the side of the head. It left a cheery Ghostbur to go haunt the re-spawning soul. He smirked as Ranboo put his head in his knees and shook more due to his words.

The man was usually so manic and full of attitude, but Ghostbur knew he had a sensitive spot. They always did, the best way to bring it out of them is to taunt and haunt them.

"Aww, is lil Ranboo all shaken up? Is that head wound of yours too much to handle?" The ghost laughed, grabbing the wooden handle of the axe and ripping the axe out of his skull.

Ranboo screamed, trying to hit Wilbur. But he couldn't, he was a ghost.

"Let's keep you here a little longer yeah?" Wilbur laughed, and took hold of Ranboo's tail. It made the other squeak, turning to look at the man's blank eyes. "Please s-stop Ghostbur..." He croaked, eyes wide and pleading.

Wilbur smiled gently, if it was his son...he may have went a little softer, but this wasn't. It was fair game! Everyone other than his brothers and Dream were a extremely scared of him. (He was proud to say the least.) Just like the old days! Wilbur was about to cut off the other's tail when he got a message. Groaning, he put the axe and tail down to see who it was.

It was Techno...He needed help? Why was he speaking into the third person? Why the fuck was he calling him ‘Wilby?’ 

What...Oh...

_Tommy!_

He quickly went back into the real world, leaving a shaken Ranboo to respawn. "Wilbur? Back so early?" Tubbo asked, he had watched the duel and was cleaning up the blood. Wilbur nodded. "Tommy." He breathed out quickly.

Without a second thought, he dashed towards Technoblade's house. He cursed himself, he was one of the ghosts that couldn't fucking fly. He hated it. He went through the forests, the twigs and leaves crunched under his feet. Surprised, he turned his head and saw Tubbo running with him.

"What the fuck is happening?" The second-to-youngest asked and Wilbur shook his head. "All I know is that Tommy is in trouble." The ghost said, and Tubbo nodded.

Tubbo wasn't on...the best terms with his brother. But...if Tommy is in trouble like he said he was...then he'd go. He'd like to reconcile with him! Like to hug Tommy again.

"No!" Tommy yelled, backing away from Dream who had the axe pointed at him. Tommy had the knife and was shakily holding it up. It made Dream chuckle. “You wouldn’t hurt me.” 

Tommy was about to run when the knife was knocked out of his hands. He gasped, biting his lip. "Now, come here little one." The man cooed and the boy shook his head. "I-I wanna stay with b-big brothers Techie and Wilby." He whimpered out, which earned him a slap on the face.

"Stupid brat." Dream spat. He grabbed the boy, who started to scream and sob. He thrashed about weakly, but nothing changed. "Be a good boy for me Tommy." He growled. Dream then made it too the door way where Techno was laying in the snow. His neck slathered in blood, he was slowly bleeding out, his chest was cut as well as his leg. You could see the bone.

Dream made it out...by barely though. His neck was also cut, and his left arm was stabbed. But he'd be all right. He has many regeneration potions on hand.

Tommy's eyes widened, and he wanted to scream, scream so bad. But nothing came out, he was bound to silence again. Bound to it by his own mind. 

"If you come with me." Dream said, still holding the child by putting an arm around his neck. He slowly guided him over to Techno, not minding how the child gasped and cried, trying to flail his legs to be set free. 

Dream stared at Techno dead in the eyes, smirking when he coughed and chuffed in pain when he tried to move. He chuckled and stepped on the Piglin hybrid's stomach. The man gasped in pain as a result. "Then he can live. But if you don't, I'll kill him permanently." He threatened and Tommy looked at the masked man, before looking back at his brother.

He started to cry harder, and no one provided him comfort this time. He cried, closing his eyes tight. If he just closed his eyes...then everything would disappear...right?

_Wrong_

"What's it going to be Tommy?" Dream growled, and the boy flinched. Tommy looked at his brother one last time. The man's eyes told him **No**. That if he had to die then so be it...but Tommy knew that it was useless. Dream had him already...no one was going to come on time.

So he nodded. "S-Sorry Techie..." The youngest cried, and Dream let him go. Tommy was quick to hug his eldest brother, telling him how sorry he was. How it was all his fault. He shivered from the cold chilling snow and from the hot tears streaming down his face. 

The blond then told him that it was going to be alright, that he texted Wilbur.

That may have not been the best to say. 

Because Dream quickly grabbed him by the neck again. "It's time to go, Tommy." He said, drinking a regeneration potion as the child cried. He looked at Techno, who was still glaring at him. Dream laughed and tossed a half regeneration bottle to him. Just out of reach. The man then threw an splash potion at him, one that limited eyesight.

Blindness.

Something only the deity of the server could possibly have.

"See you." Dream's said, you could almost hear the pride. He then grabbed an ender pearl, and threw it. Tommy mumbling, "I'm sorry, Techie." Before they teleported away.

Wilbur was always the slowest when it came to the brothers, so when Tubbo got ahead of him, he didn’t mind. He could sense something though...that someone was close to dying. He hoped it wasn’t what he thought it was. It was now sunset too and he hoped he wasn’t too late.

However when Tubbo stopped at the tree line...he knew something was terribly wrong.

When he made it to the small opening, he gasped in horror at what he saw. “Techno?!” He yelled, running over to his twin quickly. Tubbo followed. Technoblade was bleeding, red staining the snow as he laid on the ground. It was bad...what he hoped it wasn’t. No wonder he could sense it?!

“W-What happened?” Tubbo asked, kneeling with Wilbur as they stared at their dying brother. The man flicked his right ear four times, before blinking and chuffing. 

Tubbo watched, he never really understood the two as they exchanged ear flicks, blinks and chuffs. But he knew that it was the way the two talked sometimes.

But that didn’t matter right now. He needed to heal Techno! He looked around, anything, anything to help stop the bleeding! He stood up, a flash of metallic pink caught his eye. A regen potion. He quickly ran to it, the substance was already half used but it didn’t matter. He just needed to heal his brother.

“Wilbur!” He said, giving the thing to him. The man’s eye shape widened and he nodded, quickly giving it to Techno. It didn’t heal everything, but it was just enough.

“What...what had happened?” Tubbo asked and Wilbur bit his lip. He sighed, looking at Tubbo with sad shaped eyes. “You see...Dream had been abusing Tommy...” Before he could finish though, Techno cut him off.

“Dream came today and he fucking took him. He fucking took Tommy from us.” The man sat up, growling in annoyance. He pushed his hands in his hair, pulling at the strands a bit roughly. **_”And...it’s all my fault.”_**

Tommy was still crying, shaking really, trembling. He kept muttering apologies and shook from the cold as well as from utter _terror_. 

Dream quickly scooped him up after a few minutes, providing comfort. He rubbed the younger's back as Tommy hid his face in his shoulder. The masked man couldn't help but feel happy. He missed his little one.

He missed spoiling him, and giving him butterfly kisses. He missed playing charades with the younger as well as Pictionary. Dream missed the way that Tommy, when he felt safe with him, called him Baba because he was his second Father. Most importantly, he missed Tommy’s cries. Then the physically-twenty-four year old sighed. That’s the one thing he missed most.

His cries. The boy’s sobs were like music to his ears.

"I'm sorry..." Tommy mumbled after a few minutes of talking none-sense. His crying and sobbing had died down to just sniffles and a few sobs here and there. It had turned nightfall and the way to their Tundra home was close. It wasn’t the same one Techno lived in either, it was very much far from it.

Dream smiled, turning his mask to the left, covering it to leave his right exposed. “Shh, it’s okay Tommy. Everybody makes mistakes, especially ones as stupid as you.” He cooed and Tommy buried his face in the older’s chest, whimpering.

“Stay awake for me. We’re almost home.” Dream smiled and Tommy nodded. Okay...he could do that. Dream then decided to bounce the child, humming a gentle tune. The tundra land slowly started to snow, making the boy shiver. But it wasn’t a problem, Dream was about to be at the house.

When they made it home, Dream settled the younger on the couch. He quickly heated up some soup before grabbing some blankets and swaddling Tommy in them.

“My baby....” Dream smiled, taking off his mask as he fed the boy slowly. Tommy sniffled, eating the soup as he stared down. He let Dream brush his hair gently, but he didn’t smile through it, even if it felt good. He didn’t smile at the bath the man gave him either, even if it felt nice.

Why was Admin being so nice to him? Didn’t he mess up? Why is he being so..soft?

Dream smiled through all of it though. Up until the two snuggled into bed together. He kissed the younger’s face and hugged him tight. “I missed you my little one.” He smiled and Tommy nodded. “M’ missed you...too...Admin.”

(Tommy meant it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention this was going to be a bad ending story?
> 
> No?
> 
> Oh yeah, sorry (not)
> 
> I may loose a couple readers, sorry for that. But this world/AU is fucked up and I never intended for Tommy actually to get out of the abusive relationship. Originally, i planned for Techno to just except that Dream was going to take him. But I wanted to give some false hope and lots of angst
> 
> Literally I thought this would just be my usually works...only 10-50 people reading but nope. Thank you for that!
> 
> I may leave it off here tbh.
> 
> My Christian self: this is all fine
> 
> My also Christian parents: *concerned*
> 
> It’s 12:15 A.M I need to sleep


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuum and Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and suffering 
> 
> Tw: denial of food, abuse 
> 
> Some death (notes): “This is how this server (as it differs from server to server) runs: There were three ways to kill someone. One is just killing them normally. They will then respawn in a few minutes, hours, or even days. It all depends on the severity of the death.
> 
> A few examples is like getting stabbed or hit with arrows is within a few minutes. Getting poisoned, or killed by a basic mob, or dying from hunger takes a few hours. While getting blown up, drowning or burned takes a few days.
> 
> Then there's completely killing someone from a server. Where you stab the heart and crush the brain. You need to do both to achieve this.
> 
> The other is decapitating someone's head, saving the brain but stabbing their heart. It can also be vise versa, saving the heart and stabbing the brain. This usually lets the person respawn as a ghost.” - From my ‘Phil killing Wilbur for fucking GOLD’ thing
> 
> Just wanted to point it out

A week had past since that day.

"Techno, please! You need rest!" Wilbur shouted, trying to stop a bandaged, banged up, and weak Technoblade from leaving the house. The Piglin hybrid chuffed in annoyance, ignoring his twin.

"No, I need to find Tommy." He said and Ghostbur groaned. "How are you going to find him if you can't even walk properly?!" The younger asked. As Techno was currently walking with a staff. 

"I'll find a way." Technoblade muttered and Wilbur quickly walked up in front of the eldest. "You need to rest up you fucking dumbass." The taller of the two scolded. But Techno didn't pay mind, and simply put water with a water bucket on his feet. Which Ghostbur had to avoid by jumping out of the way.

He wished he wasn't an ghost at times like these. "Please Techno. Stay. Who knows where they are?" He begged. Techno grunted, picking the water back up before he continued to walk. He almost fell trying to go down the damn steps.

Wilbur slapped a palm on his face. _Fuck._

Without a second thought, he came in front of Techno again and pushed him towards his cabin. "Get the fuck inside!" Wilbur groaned, using his height as an advantage. The Piglin hybrid made a noise of defiance, trying to get out of his grip. But he was a ghost, it wouldn't have worked. You couldn't interact with Ghostbur, he could only interact with you.

So he got out the water bucket, trying to place it. But Wilbur just knocked it out of his arms, the water falling down the steps. "Come on Techno!" Ghostbur growled, trying to drag the Piglin hybrid in. It was like trying to drag a seven year old Tommy from candy.

By some _miracle_ , Tubbo came back from collecting wood for the fireplace. When he saw what was happening, he froze in his spot. Wondering what he should do. 

"Come here Tubbo! Fuckin, help me." Ghostbur groaned and Tubbo dropped the pieces of wood. He ran up the stairs, avoiding the water and helped push Techno in. He made sure to be gentle though, he didn't want to open up any wounds. 

When they finally wrestled their eldest brother in, Tubbo quickly shut and locked the door. "Get the fuck off me." Technoblade groaned once they were inside, and the ghost let go. "I need to go and find Tommy. Don't you understand?" He asked, plopping pitifully in a chair due to exhaustion. It earned him a pained grunt because of the impact.

Wilbur sighed, looking at his brother sympathetically. "Techno...we'll find him. But you need to make sure you're in perfect health. What happens if you had to fight Dream again?" He asked, settling a hand on his shoulder.

"Eh...at least it's a good way to die." The pink haired man said nonchalantly and Tubbo sighed. "Techno..that's not the point..." Tubbo tried to reason but the eldest shot him a glare. The youngest brother in the room was surprised by the sudden look.

"Don't you dare talk about what is or isn't the point! You're the one that fucking exiled him to prove something. You and fucking Schlatt. If you two hadn't then Tommy wouldn't be in this situation!" Technoblade snapped, growling and chuffing. 

Tubbo flinched, eyes wide and shoulders haunched. "I-It's not like I don't feel r-responsible." He defended himself, stuttering, he knew he messed up. He fucking the knew that. The eldest rolled his eyes, looking to the side. "Sure."

Wilbur couldn't help but look at Tubbo with a sympathetic look. The boy's eyes were growing glossy with tears as he tried to stop his crying. Trying not to look **weak**. It's not like he was the only one that messed up. Ghostbur did too... He messed up by prioritizing his hobby above his youngest brother. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel sick to his stomach.

"It's my fault..." Technoblade's voice finally broke the silence after a few minutes of it. "I should have protected him...but...I...I failed..."

Wilbur opened his mouth as to speak, but something then hit his tongue. That's when Ghostbur touched his face...he was... crying apparently...

They all were.

Tommy was currently in the arm's of Dream, humming a small tune with him. It was Chirp. The disc was on, and he liked that. The two were just sitting near the fireplace in a rocking chair, curled up together. He was so tired, so _exhausted_. 

Ever since he's gotten back, Admin had been...super soft. Well...physically at least. Dream had denied giving him food since the second day they've been home. It was a punishment for telling his brothers about his home life.

Tommy felt weird about it, because on the one hand he loved Admin. But on the other he's hurt him a lot...He was so hungry, and his energy was drained for most of the day. Tommy wanted to sleep, but Dream didn't let him til it was nightfall. So he usually ended up in the man's arms because of how weak he was.

The man slowly put a hand on his head, making him flinch slightly at the touch. But Dream ignored it and pet his light blonde locks. The boy couldn't help but lean into it, sighing in content as the man pet him. 

"Admin..." Tommy whispered, and Dream looked at him. "Yes my little one?" Tommy couldn't help but smile gently at the nickname. Admin was in a good mood.

"M...M' hungry..." He mumbled, hoping it wouldn't make the other angry. The next thing he felt quickly diminished that possibility with a harsh tug on his hair. Tommy gasped, biting his lip and flinched away from the touch. The boy hesitantly looked at the older's face, flinching when he was met with a hard stare. 

It seemed that he messed up Admin's mood again...like always. "I," Tommy started, but was quickly cut off with Dream, who pushed him off his lap.

The boy hit the ground with a loud thud, and he whimpered at the impact. 

"I told you **not** to ask." He growled, and Tommy nodded. He knew that...he understood...but he was just so...so hungry... The older nudged Tommy's left side, signaling him to get up.

So the boy slowly lifted his body up to kneel and look up at Dream with wide eyes. The man had his mask on, but had slid it to the left, his right eye visible. "I...I know.." Tommy mumbled, looking down when they eye contact became a bit too much for him.

"My stupid little whelp." The man sighed in disappointment. Tommy felt bad...he shouldn't have...he didn't like when Admin was disappointed. It hurt more than when he was mad. 

"Tommy, do not, and I repeat, do not ask again. Understand me? This is a punishment, you don't get to fucking get out of it. Do you understand?" Dream growled out. Tommy was quick to nod, his eyes filling with tears. 

"Y-Yes. M' u-understand...I-I'm sorry, Admin...” The boy whimpered out, flinching when Dream gripped his hair and tugged it back. The gesture made Tommy look up at Dream. The man's face then turned from a stern one, to something friendlier, kinder. "Good boy." He smiled, and let go of his hair to ruffle it.

Dream poked his finger in the ring if the boy's collar, and pulled, making the boy crawl into his lap. Tommy was quick to hide his face in the man's chest, crying silently in the hoodie.

He trembled as the man shushed his cries and told him that it was okay. That everybody makes mistakes. That it was his brothers fault for filling his mind with such foolish ideas. Like what adult would tell a child to go against their own parent?

"It's okay little one. I have you now. No more maniacs and people who want to hurt you. I have you, you're safe with me." Dream cooed, voice assuring -comforting- to Tommy. Tommy nodded in understanding. His brothers loved him, he knew that. But...maybe it _was_ safer with Admin. He could protect him...he could keep him safe...

"I know...Baba..." The child mumbled, and hugged the man tightly. 

Like he was the only thing that kept him from falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this seems to be the end. I hope you all enjoyed!  
> Tell me yalls thoughts  
> Realistic ending supremacy  
> Sorry not sorry if I caused you any emotional distress 
> 
> (triggering doesn’t count if I have triggered you I’m sorry)
> 
> Does the title make sense now? 
> 
> My pessimist self is going to apologize. I feel like my story may be really similar to others and I am in no way, shape, or form, trying to copy them. This idea was in my head for about 3 weeks and if I unintentionally copied I’m sorry.
> 
> This isn’t targeted at anyone in particular. It’s just my pessimistic personality.
> 
> Anyway
> 
> I may do a whole introduction of characters book
> 
> The fact that this is my first story I have ever finished- As I have like 60+ Original as well as au/fan worlds combined that I have never finished a story for. As I usually loose inspiration only to come back a few months later and repeat the process of writing/drawing then quitting again.
> 
> OR I’ll make a new universe or au and just smfh
> 
> Give me comments pls


End file.
